Morbid Curiosity
by xdark.flowerx
Summary: Jacob wants to know what it's like kissing a Vampire. Edward admits he wants to know what it's like kissing a Werewolf.


Morbid Curiosity

Rating: T for mentions of future love-making

World: Book

Set in: Chapter 22 of Eclipse when Jacob comes in to warm Bella

Warnings: Slash,**OCC-ness****, **Kind of spoilers for that chapter if you haven't read it yet.

Parings: Jacob/Edward, mentions of Jacob/Bella (one-sided), Edward/Bella, Jasper/Alice, (and I guess if you squint because Edward mentions it and some might read it like that) Jacob/Alice (eww)

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Myer.

Summary: Jacob wants to know what it's like kissing a Vampire. Edward admits he wants to know what it's like kissing a Werewolf.

Morbid Curiosity

After a moment of silence Jacob looked up into Edward's eyes._ I wonder what it's like...kissing a Vampire. _He heard complaints from his pack but ignored them. Edward rose an eyebrow."Are you really curious?" He asked in an amused tone. Jacob smirked a bit, as he looked down to see if Bella was sleeping. She looked peaceful enough to be asleep. His dark eyes came back up to bore into Edward's own. "Morbidly." He answered back. Edward rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I have yet to kiss a dog myself." He laughed. "To bad Alice isn't here; she'd be interested to help." A smirk lit up Edward's face knowing that his sister would have been disgusted at the thought; and Jasper would never let her; even for amusement purposes.

_Well...I'm not totally straight. I love Bella more then anything or anyone. But I'd be lying if I said my arrow wasn't a tad bit bent. If you're as curious as I am. _His pack complained again and he just laughed. _As if you all aren't wondering the same thing. _Edward laughed a little. "Sometimes dog, you are too curious for your own good. And you don't know how to control your thoughts. However...I have to say I'm curious to know what Bella felt...when you kissed her. Though I wonder if it's a wise idea to fulfill this slightly immature and completely morbid curiosity we both have." Jacob shrugged. "She doesn't have to know." _We could make it some sort of I don't know way to find out who is the better kisser._ Edward laughed.

"I hide nothing from her." He said as he made his way over to them and sat down across from where Jacob was lying. "For the record I believe it will be me. But if you are so intent on trying to prove you are better at something then I am...well this might be an interesting revelation for both of us." Jacob smirked as he slowly sat up after letting Bella go. She didn't seem to notice the loss because he was sure to keep his legs close to her body. His nose was scrunched up a bit at the smell of Edward. It was almost overly sweet. He starred into Edward's eyes and slowly lifted a large hand up, a finger grazing Edward's cheek.

Both wanted to recoil from the touch, but neither did. Slowly Jacob's entire large palm cupped Edward's face, trying to get used to the feeling of the cold skin. It was colder then how Bella had felt when he first came in to warm her. Edward was also trying to get used to the overly hot feel of the warm strong hand on his face. Jacob's fingers and palm were roughened from doing manual labor he assumed. It was hard to be so close to the young wolf...but no way was he going to be the one to pull away first. He lifted his own hand and mimicked Jacob's chaste touch. They both leaned forward slowly, cringing as the sent of the other got stronger.

Finally, their foreheads were touching and their lips were dangerously close. "Still curious?" Edward barely whispered, knowing if he had a heart it would be pounding. He could hear Jacob's heart beating strong and rapidly against his strong chest. Jacob smirked a little and with out another word the gap between them closed as their lips gently touched. Both were tense, very tense. But little by little both of them relaxed at the strange feeling. They began to really kiss, moving their lips together and closing their eyes like lovers.

Jacob's hot tongue gently traced Edward's lips and Edward opened his mouth with a soft moan at how wonderfully warm his tongue was. Their tongues battled for dominance as they began to get wrapped up in this supposedly experimental kiss. Both rose up so they were on their knees with Bella sleeping unaware of what was happening between them. Jacob's other arm came to rest on Edward's waist and Edward rested his free hand on Jacob's shoulder and both boys let out a sound of enjoyment as Jacob's tongue won the battle of dominance. Edward knew if Bella hadn't been there he would have gladly let himself be lowered on the ground and let Jacob dominate him fully. However Jacob needed air so he pulled away first panting heavily.

Edward smiled softly and looked into his eyes as he let both hands cup Jacob's other cheek. "Not bad for a dog." He said with a slight smirk. Jacob returned the smirk. "Not bad for an undead vampire." Edward laughed and pulled away from the other. "You didn't even taste like dog," He mused rubbing his lips. Jacob laughed. "Not even my breath?" Edward shook his head. "But maybe I'm just used to your smell." Jacob shrugged as he lay back down. "Perhaps we are both used to each other's smell. At least we knew who the better kisser is."

Edward laughed softly. "Perhaps I wanted you to win after a few minutes. I don't think you'd actually have the guts to really dominate me." Jacob smirked. "Is that a challenge bloodsucker?" Edward shrugged. "That depends on how curious you are." Jacob thought a moment. "How far are you willing to let me go to find out these answers?" Edward stood and moved back to the corner. He found it suddenly hard to be away from the wolf. He looked into curious dark eyes. "As far as you want." Jacob licked his lips. "I'll come along on your next _hiking_ trip." Edward nodded. "Sounds good to me."


End file.
